1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a plasma display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel (hereinafter referred to as a “PDP”) is a display apparatus using plasma discharge. The plasma discharge emits vacuum ultraviolet (hereinafter referred to as “VUV”) rays, which excite a phosphor layer, and in turn the phosphor layer emits visible light. The visible light is used to display an image.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.